fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 8
'WE HAVE MERGED ' 'Gary wins immunity ' David: Things literally could not have worked in my favour any better, I've played a very good game to this point and have everything locked down, but my supposed enemies in this game are idiots, Tony Gary and Jack recruited WIllie and Jimmy to help them take out Ross and Anthony, not even consedering how powerful me and my gang is going into this merge, I am basically guarenteed final six I just need to lock this down Shaun: Idiots Idiots so dumb I can't even express in words how dumb the original orange alliance is, they should be kicking our ass this game, but we're still up 6-5 somehow , like they're not even making the game difficult, I mean we'll write all there names down and they can finish 11th 10th 9th 8th 7th respectivaely, and get off my island because they are not smart enough to be here Jarome: Oh man, I'm not going to lie, it's been no secret that I'm very confident in my physical abilities at the age of fourty so I was fairly dissapointed I didn't win immunity, oh well there is more to be won,I mean if I'm going to lose to anyone in a physical challenge mine aswell be a former proffesinal athlete, He's lucky he won because it could of been him tonight if he didn't Lambert: Things have worked well I mean we're up 6-5, I just hope we can trust Willie and Jimmy because clearly Willie and Jimmy were alligned with the opposing alliance, so I mean I'm a little worried that they could be voting with them, but they really don't have a shot at winning if they vote out one of us tonight and Jimmy and Willie are smart guys no doubt about it so I'm fairly confident they will vote with us, I mean I think tonight's vote is easy because it was going to be Gary because he is strong in challenges and a sharp guy or Tony because he is there leader but Gary has immunity so that decision is made Percy: I am so just shocked right now by the stupidity of Tony Jack and Gary, they voted out Anthony and Ross because they were not in the alliance or whatever, well stupid moves like that is why they wern't in the alliance, they can't play with emotions they need to play with smarts and because they didn't do that we are basically full out screwed, the only thing I got going for me is I'm not going home tonight I don't think and have time to form some sort of a strategy Gary: I am so happy I have immunity right now, because I've been targeted this entire game and wouldn't be completely surprised if they would of targeted me. Becuase I really don't know if we have numbers I mean some guys are confident in Willie and Jimmy but I don't exactly see a reason why they wouldn't, so I'm really not sure I think it's 50/50 really could go either way, just hope Willie and Jimmy pull through like we did for them Jack: Some of the guys are worried that Willie and Jimmy will vote one of us tonight, I'm not even remoteley worried, I mean come on, I talked to them and the point is we saved them, they kind of like soled there sole to us so now they have to vote with us, if they don't no one is going to give them a jury vote, so it's the dumbest move they could make if they vote one of us Raul: Tonight will be interesting, because I know I'm voting with Tony and them, as much as that was not my original plan that's my plan now, and suprisenly the question mark isn't on me or Percy but rather on Jimmy and Willie, did they ever really leave the original brown alliance were they using us I don't know, what I do know is we need to vote Jarome tonight, because that guy can go on an immunity streak like no other so it's better to vote him out before he gets the chance to win an immunity Jimmy: And just like that all eyes are on me and Willie, because we are the swing vote both alliances have confidence in us and both think me and Willie are writing down whoever they write down, and I don't know, I think my original alliance is the obvious choice because we're down 5-2, which looks impossible but even with my original alilance are the other four so tight now they will vote me and Willie off 6 and 5, I don't know, both paths look bumpy but I want to take the path I win on Willie: Big decision tonight, I went from almost being voted off on day 9 now on day 21 I have the biggest decision in this game to this point, I mean as I see it there's the orange alliance, there's the brown alliance and me and Jimmy no matter what move we make aren't really part of either, in my eyes it's me and Jimmy against the world and that's what makes this decision so difficult Tony: Right now it's madness because my whole game right now depends on Willie and Jimmy and I don't like that, I don't like the idea that I could go home tonight and I really have no power of it, but I have my insurance policy the hidden immunity idol, and if I feel like Willie and Jimmy are going to turn on me tonight I am going to play this and the best part is then I'm going to vote them out, I came here to play and people may not know it but I'm going to cut all there throats and win this game Jarome Final Words I am still in complete shock, just minutes after being voted out and still can't process this, well played Tony well played, Maybe it's good I'm out before this craziness